The Garvey's Come Back to Walnut Grove
by LuvLittleJoe234
Summary: The Garvey's are back for good!And all are excited about it.Andy and Jonahtan are suprised about all the things that have happend since they have been gone.Chapter 3 the last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

The Garvey's Come Back to Walnut grove

It was a hot dusty evening, and Mr. Garvey was pulling up to the house. Andy was now home from school and doing his homework. Jonathan had a gleaming smile on his face. He had good news better than he had in a long time.

"Hey Andy," his father said beaming in a calm voice. "How was school."

"Ah it was ok I guess," he said in a frustrated voice.

"Well what if I tell ya we are goin' home," said Jonathan now smiling unconrtolably.

Andy sat there confused for a minute. His mind kept thinking; What does he mean home? Does he mean back to Walnut Grove.

Finally after a few minutes he asked his Pa the question. "You mean were going back to Walnut Grove!"he said excitedly.

"Yeah were goin' home for good," Jonathan said as he still had a huge smile on his face.

Andy jumped up and ran for his Pa giving him a hug. Both started embracing each other happily.

The next day Jonathan let Andy stay home from school. They both were packing for home. Many questions went through Andy's head. What is Laura and Albert like? Will they remember me? How is Walnut Grove? How is the Ingalls family? Did they move?

1 week Later

Jonathan and Andy left Sleepy Eye for good. The next day both camped and were very jolly about everything. Andy and Jonathan both were getting more and more anxious about Walnut Grove. It has been 3 years since they have seen there home.


	2. Walnut Grove

The Garvey's Come Back to Walnut Grove

After 2 days passed the Garvey's were now in Walnut Grove. Jonathan and Andy started to see the schoolhouse and the Mercantile. Mr. Olseon was sweeping the steps of the Mercantile and at the schoolhouse the children were playing at recess.

soon thought he was seeing things. He thought he saw Andy and Jonathan Garvey walking up to him, but it was true both were walking up to him with smiles.

"Oh hi Jonathan," Mr. Olseon said with a suprised smile on his face." What brings you back to Walnut Grove?"

"Well what if I tell ya we are stayin here for good," Jonathan said smiling.

"Oh…why that is fantastic," said lunging over to Jonathan to give him a hug.

"So what has Walnut Grove been up to since we left," Jonathan said.

"Well everyone is grown up, and Walnut Grove is doing just fine," Nels said.

"Well I'm glad everything hasn't changed to much," Jonathan said smiling again.

"So am I," Nels said vibrantly smiling.

"Say how are the Ingalls," Jonathan said looking quite anxious.

"Well there doing quite good actually," Nels said

"That's good…well I think we should go now," Jonathan said.

"It is nice to have you back," Nels said shaking hands with Jonathan.

"Well it is nice to be back," Jonathan said now heading for the door with Andy.

As the Garvey's were in town they saw Hanson's Mill, but when Jonathan saw the mill he noticed excitement he stopped the wagon.

"Hey Charles," Jonathan said yelling with excitement.

Charles was very confused and startled at the moment. Finally, he was excited at the sight of his friends Jonathan and Andy.

"Hey how are you," Charles said in excitement.

"Oh I'm fine…hey you know that we are here to stay," Jonathan stated.

"Oh that's great," Charles said surprised.

"Hey why don't you have supper with us tonight," he said

"Why that would be great," Jonathan said.

Charles messed up Andy's hair as they left.

Later

Caroline was setting the table, and smiling at the great news. Carrie and Cassandra were helping with baby Grace, and Albert and James were playing in the yard. Albert couldn't wait to see Andy.

Soon Laura and Almanzo were pulling up with baby Rose bouncing in Laura's arms. Laura was pregnant with her 2nd child at the moment. As Laura got down from the wagon she handed Rose to Almanzo.

A few minutes later the Garvey's were pulling up, and Jonathan and Andy were getting out of the wagon. Albert was running for Andy and both started hugging each other. Almanzo,Cassandra,Carrie,James,and Charles were smiling. Caroline was holding baby Grace in her arms and Laura was holding her back to stop the pain, and both were standing in the doorway smiling.

Everyone said hello, but as Jonathan and Andy approached Laura they were speechless. Laura smiled and said just said hello.


	3. Home Again

As they were about to eat Andy popped the question "What happened to you?"

"Well first of all I got older," she said smiling trying to fight back her burst of laughter.

Soon they finished supper and Jonathan asked where they could stay for the night.

"Well you could either stay at Caroline's Restaurant and Hotel or The Wilder's Boarding House," Charles said holding his stomach and moaning of his tiredness.

"What do you mean Wilder's Boarding House?" Jonathan asked.

"Almanzo and Laura own it," Charles said.

"Well than I think I am going to stay there until I can find a home," Jonathan said.

"Sounds good Mr. Garvey, sounds good, and I am sure Laura would love it." Almanzo said almost sounding like Charles.

"Where is Laura anyways?" Charles stated meddlesome.

Laura was rocking in her Ma's old rocking chair. The rocking chair was a faded pine tree brown with a colorful flower printed blanket over the back. Within a few minutes Laura was sound asleep.

Ma broke out into a tiny giggle,"Well I have a feeling she is over there," Caroline said with diligence as she pointed to Laura.

Everyone started to turn around and began to laugh at the sight of Laura. She was snoring quietly and looked as if she was about to fall off her ma's priceless, delicate chair.

"Well I think she is a little tired," Almanzo said with a beaming smile on his face showing that he was just laughing.

Almanzo walked over to Laura and pulled the top part of her hair back with his gentle hand. Laura was now sweated and her head started to roll from side to side.

"Hey Beth I think you best get up now were goin' to be heading home real soon," Almanzo said in a whisper tone voice as he was still trying to wake his half asleep wife.

Caroline soon started to order the children upstairs for bed knowing that Manly and Laura would get lovey dovey in a minute.

"Yes mam," said all four children as they headed for the loft.

Laura soon enough began to wake up her eyes were squinted with eye boogers and she started to rub her eyes to get them to open up more.

"Oh Manly can you please carry me out to the wagon," Laura said with a dreadfully tired voice. Laura had trouble walking the last few months from her swollen ankles that would feel like a petrifying arrow going through them when she put pressure on Baker told her to stay off of them every few hours. Laura was now 6 months into her pregnancy with Baby Wilder.

"Oh alright Beth, but only this time. You already weigh almost more than I do," Manly said with a sigh. He started to pick up his wife form behind her knees and then started to hold her neck. Laura started to hold a tight grip on Almanzo's neck as he carried her to the wagon. Laura soon began to fall asleep in Almanzo's arms. Almanzo started to roll his eyes at the sight of his wife, and then he began to laugh again. He decided to sit her in the back of the wagon with Rosie Posy (or at least that's what Almanzo called her). Almanzo sat Rose down inside the wagon.

"There you go Rosie Posy now I need you to watch after mommy while I go tell Mr. Garvey that we are ready to leave," said Almanzo as he kissed Rose on the top of her head. Rose started to touch the tip of Manley's nose as she began to laugh. Manly always found it interesting that whenever he talked to Rose she started to giggle happily. I guess it is just what babies do anything makes them laugh especially Rose.

Almanzo told them they were ready and they headed for their boarding house. Laura was still sleeping as they got there. Manly carried Laura into the house and set her onto the couch.

"Well this is where you will be staying" Almanzo said in a contentment voice.

"Thank you for being so kindly to us," Jonathan stated faithfully as he and Andy began to unpack.

" It's no problem at all," said as he started to light a lantern on to see through the hallway.

Soon Jonathan was working at Hanson's Mill again, and Laura went back to teaching becoming Andy's teacher. Andy was surprised at how much he liked Laura as a teacher. Andy soon also started to hang out with Albert, but also with Willie. Andy also hated that there was a new Nellie Olseon, but it made him feel as if he were home again. Both Andy and Jonathan lived in there old house again and loved it even more than the last time they lived in it, and they loved it this time just as much because they didn't realize how much home really was till' they were back in Walnut Grove.

_**~I would like to thank my sister for helping me with the idea of this story.**_


End file.
